


freak show

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Yagami Light, Captivity, Collars and Chains, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't you?, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, I love hurting my favourite characters, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Knives, Light gives them all dumb nicknames, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Physical Abuse, Ryuk is a Little Shit (Death Note), Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Shock Collars, Sooo Much Angst, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, i want this to be more gorey than sexual, no actual rape just touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On the way home, Light Yagami is confronted and taken hostage by three sadistic men.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so let me explain this a little. This takes place right after Light and Misa's names have been cleared due to the 13 day rule in the death note. I couldn't really think of anywhere else to put this as I just started writing it randomly.

The shopping bags are clenched tightly in his fists as he makes his way to the car park, the dark night stretching above him in the distance. Light's eyes latch onto a small object placed in front of the windshield of his car, and as he nears it, he becomes aware that it's a jar of honey flipped upside down, coating his vehicle with the sticky brown substance.

He grunts in annoyance, Ryuk's cackle sounding beside him angering him further. The shinigami thought he was just _so_ amusing. "Looks like a _sticky_ situation, doesn't it, Light? Hyuk, hyuk! What are you going to do now?"

"Clean it up of course.. what else would I do? I can't drive home like this." 

Light grits his teeth as he speaks, walking over to the trunk to adjust his bags before he attempts to deal with the mess at the front. His finger brushes his lower lip as he contemplates how to go about this. If he pulls it right off, it would cause more honey to leak as it was positioned upside down with no lid. 

He stands there for while, tapping his foot on the floor as he idled. Leaning forward, he wraps his hand around the bottle, fighting the urge to withdraw in disgust at the sweet liquid clinging to his hand. Light drags it back towards himself, flipping it upright the second it glides off the hood of his car. Setting it down on the floor, he stares at the glistening layer on his palm and rolls his eyes. What a waste of time, that of which he could be using to kill more criminals. He retrieves a tissue from the pocket of his jacket with his clean hand and focuses on getting the honey off his skin, biting back a sigh as he does so. 

Unbeknownst to him, three pairs of eyes gaze in his direction; soulless voids drawing in every detail of his actions. 

As he slopes forward to wipe off the honey on his car, an arm hooks around his waist, prising him backwards almost immediately. He isn't given the chance to struggle as a palm is quickly pressed against his mouth, muffling any protests he intended on hissing. 

Ryuk snickers beside him, "Uh oh, looks like you're in trouble.. Hyuk!" 

The cold barrel of a gun is held to his forehead. He shivers.

The action is pursued with an aggressively toned message, instructing him to get into the back of a truck parked nearby. Light discerns his blood turning sour, his temper flaring at the mere thought of his position right now. 

He's a _God_. This couldn't be happening.

An abrupt shove from behind forces him to shuffle closer to the large vehicle and he does so without much resistance; his life was not something he was willing to risk that easily. He'll be alright, he has a snippet of the death note secured in the hidden compartment of his watch. He already has their faces, all he needs are names. 

"Good boy, keep walking." The voice sounds behind him, words ghosting over his ears as he suppresses the urge to violently turn around and punch their face in.

The gun is removed from his temple as he enters the truck and the doors are shut, though the man's hands are still twined around him while his accomplice untangles a pile of rope beside him. The rough fronds string his wrists together behind him, biting into his skin with discomforting force. Once they finish their task, they signal to their -presumably- boss and the truck is started.

He's motioned to seat himself on the floor, which he objects to with a low growl before the firearm is raised towards him again. What a bunch of idiots, they really have no idea that this is _Kira_ they're dealing with. Light will make them pay for this, he's sure of it.

He lowers himself onto the dusty floor, kneeling as he gazes at his captors. 

The one with the gun has noticeable piercings plastered all over his ears, accompanied with his hair mirroring a vapid shade of pink. He looks rather young, and Light thinks that he somewhat resembles a pastel highlighter and decides that's what he will address him as, to himself and Ryuk of course. He'd probably get his head blown off for even mentioning that to them. 

He cranes his head to catch a glimpse of the man behind him, which ends unsuccessful as his hair is seized and slammed against the floor with a shoe pressing into his neck; although, it benefits Light in a way as he is able to get a better view from down there. 

He's pale; deathly pale. The colour of his hair is the tiniest bit milkier than Light's, a sort of dirty blonde, and he bears devilish red eyes. His fringe is rather long, a single lock of hair settled on his nose with the rest pinned back with dark clips. Ghost, that's what he'll name the guy.

He assumes there is a third person assisting in his capture as someone was busy operating the vehicle. Ah well, he'd see them later.

Light lets out a hiss when he feels a force slide between his legs.

He looks up and glares at Ghost through narrowed eyes, a frown sinking into his expression at the sight of their foot unfurling his limbs. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like, dumb bitch? Makin' sure you don't try to escape." 

_What_ did he just refer to Light as? If anything, that made his urge to strangle the other grow stronger. 

He responds with a harsh tone. "I'm not doing anything." 

"Don't fuckin' care! You could act any time." 

Both of their gazes turn to focus on Highlighter as he begins to speak. "Miiiight as well knock him out, we've got no use keeping him awake for now. Eh, but don't worry, little cupcake! Nothing's gonna happen to you." A breathy laugh leaves his mouth, "Well for now at least. Can't guarantee your safety for when we get there." 

Ghost parts his lips to speak but is interrupted by his accomplice's abrupt change in behaviour, spurting out a half-hearted apology. 

"Oopsies, I wasn't supposed to tell him that. Don't tell boss, pleaaaase? He's gonna take away all my soda again! I'll starve! There's no way you'd let that happen to me, riiight?" 

The other sighs, nodding. "Just this once."

Light feels himself twitching in unease, his neck was beginning to burn at the contact. That unfortunately trains Ghost's attention back onto him, and he receives a hard blow to the back of his skull as a result. His vision starts to blur, dark spots playing games with his eyes until he was drowned with darkness. 

—————

A soft throbbing at the back of his head rouses him back to the waking world, the events of last night washing over him. He blinks repeatedly, trying to clear his vision before deciding to do anything. The first thing he notices is Ryuk floating near him, looking rather uninterested if he was honest, not as if that mattered to him anyway. He couldn't care less if his shinigami was bored.

"Light, you're awake."

The first thing he intends to ask him is how long he was out, but seeing as his captors were huddled in a corner, peeking at him from time to time, he chooses not to.

He fiddles with his watch in attempt to catch Ryuk's attention another way, and to his relief, his companion receives the hint and responds in a vague manner. "Oh, right, you were out for at least five hours. By the way, it's almost morning."

Light sighs, giving a small nod of acknowledgement before going over last night's scenario in his head.

Footsteps sound near him and eventually, a tall figure looms over him from his position on the floor, their arms crossed over their chest. The man in question possesses wavy carmine locks which seem to curl in at the ends, paired with a set of cordial orbs in a reddish hue. His nose and cheeks are bestrewn with freckles and his lips bear a odd beam. 

"Oh, oh, he looks like an apple, doesn't he, Light?!" The shinigami says in an excited tone, "Speaking of which, I want an apple. Weren't you going to give me one when we got home?" 

He shoots Ryuk a glare from the corners of his eyes. Ah, yes, he was in a _perfect_ position to start throwing apples into the air. 

"Good morning, Light~!" The apple-like man calls out in an obnoxious falsetto that unintentionally reminds him of the way Misa would treat him. "Oh my God, you're so cute!" 

He leans in to pinch Light's cheek and receives a scowl from him, causing him to back away. 

"I wouldn't dream of angering you, cutie-pie!" 

Too bad; he was already seething. All he needs are their names and he'll be free in no time. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" 

Apple-man frowns at his inquiry, perhaps he was expecting more of an aggressive tone as opposed to what he received. "For starters I suppose I could introduce myself. Okay! So my name is.. nevermind! With Kira's killings going on it's better to stay safe than sorry, you understand, don't you? If you rat us out somehow and we appear on the news, we're as good as dead. Anyways, you can call me whatever you want, Light! I'm sure you'll come up with a cute name for me." 

"Apple! Apple! Apple! Name him Apple!" Ryuk chants beside him in a sparky tone, the thought of his favourite food seeming to enlighten him.

He furrows his brows, surveying the other until he makes his decision.

"Hmm.. Apple. You look like one." He says with a sigh, training his sight on their shoes.

The shinigami cheers and gives him a soft pat on the shoulder. "Yay, Apple!" 

Light's response earns a chuckle from his captors, and the man agrees eagerly. "Oh yes! That's so adorably cute! I love it!"

He turns around to his friends. "Hey guys, I'm Apple now!" 

Whilst he watches them bicker aimlessly, he allows his mind to start thinking again. So they refused to give him a proper name, that would make it quite challenging for Kira to get his name. He didn't exactly mind though, he's confident enough in his abilities to think up a clever plan. That _is_ his speciality, after all, he isn't a regular student. Apple's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"And to answer your second question, we don't want that much from you! Just.. a whole bunch of money for your return. Your father is the head of the NPA, am I correct?" 

Light nods.

"Okay! Well, I'm going to wait a month or so before I let him know you're with us. No reason really, I just find people to be in emotional or physical pain amusing! Which leads me to my next goal." The captor nears him, reaching forward to grab his chin, his voice callous and barely audible. "..I want to hurt you, real bad. I want to cut you open, play with your insides and maybe even fuck you." 

He feels a chill creep under his skin and holds his breath, not daring to look into his eyes. 

Ryuk waves his hand in front of his sight, chuckling as he speaks. "You know you can always ask me to write down your name and save yourself. Hyuk, hyuk!" 

Light shakes his head vigorously, dislodging himself from the other's grip on his chin and giving his silent reply to the shinigami. No way. He'd worked this hard to become God, he wouldn't back down now. 

He grunts at the stinging on his cheek and peels his lips back in a snarl towards Apple, who had just slapped him. "Try all you want, I don't care. You won't see me in pain. I _swear_ on my life."

All he has to do is hold up for now, and once he gets released, he'll find the names of his captors and murder them using the death note. He'll get his bittersweet revenge. 

"Oh? Is that a challenge, dumb bitch?" Ghost's voice flies over his ears and he raises his head, knitting his brows as a response to the other stepping closer and clenching a pocketknife between his fingers. 

"No." Apple declines. "Not here." 

He throws Light over his shoulder and unlocks the doors to the truck, proceeding to step outside and take the brunette with him. The shinigami trails behind them slowly, muttering something about how he was going to miss out on his daily basket of apples. 

He's thrown onto the floor with a loud 'thump' sound; he grunts as his spine painfully collides with the floor. Apple doesn't hesitate to crawl on top of him, caging him under his larger frame and rendering him helpless. His hands reach for Light's throat, fingernails digging into the tender flesh where his airways are located. It goes on for a while, broken gasps and wheezes sounding in the air as a lack of oxygen. He tries to pry the man off him, curling his knees and pushing them against the other's stomach, but it does little to aid him. 

The grip is loosened once he's teetering on the edge of staying conscious. He falls limp, screwing his eyes shut and twisting his face away.

"C'mon cutie-pie, that's all? You're pretty lame, y'know?" Apple's comment was an attempt to provoke him, which is exactly what it did.

He took the bait and landed a precise kick between the man's legs, his lips morphing into a smug expression at their shrill squeak of agony.

Ghost's hellish orbs widen and he's quick to charge over to his accomplice to check if he was alright— which he definitely wasn't. Instead, they avert their anger towards Light, their heel grinding into his abdomen which earns them a startled yelp from the captive. "The fuck did you do to my boyfriend?!" 

Grimacing, he stays silent, looking away from the man.

"Answer me, dumb bitch.." They inch closer until they're able to seat themselves just above his knees. 

With the tip of their switch blade pressing into his thighs, they drag it down and growl into his ear. "Let's have some fun, shall we, Light Yagami?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are what they look like, and yes I used a picrew for these  
> Ghost - https://i.imgur.com/FDSiSDL.png  
> Highlighter - https://i.imgur.com/aEqwj1H.png  
> Apple - https://i.imgur.com/CGrIbVE.png


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing Light can feel is pain, affliction burning through his skin as the pocketknife deftly splits his skin in half. His flesh gives way under the force of thin metal and the wound begins to spit out uneven gushes of blood that soak into his dark trousers. After the first laceration is made, the other withdraws their weapon from the cut and trails it towards his waist. The blade slips under the waistband of his pants and tears the fabric apart.  
  
Light glowers at them, hissing and gritting his teeth as another sting of pain bites at his limb. It hurts; but a tiny bit of agony isn't going to break him that easily. His leg jars as another spark permeates his torn flesh.   
  
A snicker sounds in the air at his lamentable attempt at silencing his suffering. His honey-coloured orbs spot Highlighter mocking him— small, girlish giggles that eventually mutate into long, breathless spurts of laughter. He knits his brows in repulsion. All of them were disgusting fools who assumed they were on a higher pedestal than him, only because they held the element of surprise that one time.  
  
Too wound up in his loathing for them, Light doesn't realise that his trousers have become tatters of black material that scarcely shield his underwear. His thighs are scored with red splatters of tyranny, and they throb with every breath he takes. Ghost's hand peels back the dark fabric, flinging the worthless pieces aside to get to the treasure. He likened them to a sort of malnourished predator hunting down its fresh kill, hastily tearing apart the skin to sink its teeth into the pungent aroma of tender meat. The pad of their finger strokes him through the thin cloth of his briefs.  
  
Light stiffens. "Get off me."   
  
The pressure down there grows more intense as the friction accelerates, causing him to twitch in discomfort.  
  
"No." Comes the chilling reply, "Why should I? I'm having fun."   
  
Nails slide under the lip of his boxers, pulling at it slightly as if to tease him. He clenches his muscles, drawing his legs together and squeezing them tight in that position to avoid further assault, but the other seems to pay no mind.   
  
"Get the hell off me or I'm going to k—!"   
  
The cold flesh of a palm presses his lips, severing his words, which they found to be quite irritating. Threats were no good if the person had no intent of going through with them— actually, they were quite amusing. The tittering in the background heightens at his unfinished warning, and after it dies down, the pink haired male begins to speak.  
  
"Little cupcake, what's wrong? You seem to be speechless!" They raise their hand and let it partially veil their mouth before letting out another giggle. "You know.. I kinda wanna help..! Light seems to be giving my friend a hard time.."   
  
They slither forward and sit right behind his head, eyes eerily vacant and haunting. The sound of heavy pants fill the room and they echo in Light's ear, propelling forward an intense desire to strangle the other as he tilts his head up to the sight of their hard-on. He felt nauseous. He elicits a muffled grunt when his hair is thuggishly yanked back, uncovering the fragile flesh of his throat, one that bore numerous indigo smudges from the previous night's encounter.   
  
They brush the drool from their mouth and begin to rub his cheek with a thumb, smearing the slimy substance across his skin. "Don't you just.. want to _suck_ it..?" It seems to be more of a threat than a question. Light shivers.  
  
They lean closer, hot puffs of air skating on the shell of his ear. "Why don't you blow me off while he fucks you senseless— or is that too much for a pretty little boy to handle..?"  
  
He attempts to speak, but the cold wad of meat against his lips prevents him from doing so, and Ghost makes no effort to notice his inconvenience. Fortunately, Apple's attention trains their gazes away from Light and onto himself.   
  
"Nooo! You can't do the fucking yet, that's _my_ job! I called dibs on him first!"   
  
He was being treated like an object, valued lower than even the most pathetic of humans.   
  
Ryuk appears before him as he lowers himself from the ceiling, his only motive for doing so being to comment on the situation. "Isn't this how the girls fight over you, Light? Hyuk, hyuk! This is getting really interesting! I like that Apple guy, who's your favourite?"   
  
He exhales vigorously, his eyes narrowing into slits at the shinigami's dumb question.  
  
"Shut up." The clouded words spew out of his mouth like a running waterfall, aimed at none other than Ryuk, but to his captors, it would seem to be directed towards them.  
  
The hand is removed from his lips, followed by a rather malicious sneer. "What the fuck was that, little bitch? Say it again, I dare you."   
  
Fingers tighten around his neck, pressing harshly against the bruising pulse. The brunette almost squeaks in perplexion at how sudden the action was, sparing him no extra seconds to draw in a desperate breath. The pained sensations on his skin begin to subdue, trailed by the familiar blackness threatening to swarm his vision. Light can feel himself choking, spluttering and hissing all at once. His body appears to be too weak to fight off the force crushing his windpipe, and the acknowledgement of his futility causes him to shudder violently. His honeyed irises squint at the captors' moving mouths, but sound only just passes through to him before he blacks out.  
  
"— The way you squirm against me makes me want to shove my dick inside of you..!"   
  
—————  
  
He awakes with a jarring start, a surge of electricity around his neck knocking his breath from him as his limbs spasm. A gust of frigid air nips at his skin, Light realises that his possessions have been removed, beige jacket gone, and with that, his wallet, phone and watch. His heart skips a beat at his immobility to move his body; he's laying on a cold surface, ankles bolted to the hard plate with his wrists pulled taut above his head. The rope is replaced with metal cuffs that tear into his flesh, and a dark collar curls snugly on around his throat. His visceral reaction is to ferociously jerk at his restraints despite knowing they're unlikely to give way. He chews the inside of his cheek, trying to swallow down the wave of paranoia that threatens to wash over him— he was no longer in possession of the death note clipping.  
  
"You're awake, goodie! I'm so glad we didn't accidently kill you!" The giddy tone of the —presumed leader's— voice strongly conflicting with the meaning of the sentence.   
  
The brown haired male impels a belligerent noise through his teeth as a warm hand pats his thigh, paying no head to the angry scribbles vandalising his skin.   
  
"Aww, is the pretty boy mad at me? Maybe you should've thought before kicking me in the balls, because _now_ you're completely under my mercy. I know you want to act all tough and strong, but the more you resist, the worse the pain will get, got it? I expect full obedience, and I won't tolerate any misbehaviour. Oh, oh! You could even be useful to us in that way by helping us work."  
  
Light vigorously shakes his head, drawing his lips into a firm scowl. "Never. I'll never submit to a group of brainless idiots."   
  
He wasn't met with a worded response, only a malign scoff before he turns to leave, it somehow appears to be more gut-wrenching than an actual threat. For a moment, he ponders if whether the choice he made was really the best for him. Surely it wasn't, but he values his pride to a higher extent than that of a so called 'normal' human. He was a God after all.  
  
Apple returns a short while later, the needle of a syringe glinting in the dim lighting.  
  
Their face sports a wild grin as they step closer, a small chuckle escaping them at Light's salient flinch. "There's no turning back now, cutie-pie! You've already made your decision."   
  
Nails slash against the skin of his cheeks near his mouth as his head is forcefully tilted to the side. A rough growl sounds alongside sudden twitches as the needle punctures his skin, gushing its contents into his bloodstream. He manages to grind his teeth against one of the captor's fingers and crunches down, hard, feeling quite proud of himself as the other howls in pain and backs away. The syringe is ripped away from his throat as a result, engraving a shallow gash but preserving himself from the remaining unknown substance nonetheless.   
  
Beside him, the shinigami chortles. "Good one, Light! He didn't see it coming to him!"   
  
He rolls his eyes lazily as a response, tugging on his wrist where the watch was prior as a gesture to extract some useful information from the other.   
  
"They put your stuff in a big drawer, not far from here, actually. It's the first room out of here down the hallway."   
  
Inhaling loudly, he slips in a silent nod as an expression of gratitude.   
  
Quite a while passes and the rhythmic throbbing of his heartbeat gingerly grew louder in his ears, tailed with a harrowing burn that grew under his healing wounds. He picks up on the sound of staggering beside him, alerting him of Apple's prolonged recovery coming to a close.   
  
His pupils dilate at the perception of his tongue drying up when he attempts to speak— his voice is a cracking whisper, thick with anger. "What t-the hell.. did you do to me..?"   
  
"Oh? I wouldn't know."   
  
The corners of the leader's mouth rearrange to form a resentful smile. They retrieve a scalpel from somewhere around them and press it against his lips.   
  
"Don't you think I should pull your teeth out..? Or stich your mouth shut..?" He suggests softly, tracing small shapes with a gentle force.   
  
The blade slips down to his neck, brushing his collarbone before the sharp edge tears through the flimsy buttons of his dress shirt. They pop open with little resistance, paring back to reveal a well toned chest beginning to glisten with sweat.   
  
They drag the scalpel down the centre of his chest, every miniscule quiver making their heart ache with lust. "Pretty! Light.. you're so pretty! I love you so much.."   
  
He draws in a deep breath, avoiding any hasty movements as the surgical tool makes its way to his waist. It reaches the hem of his undergarments and mercilessly snags the fabric apart, leaving him bare and on full display for the captor to gawk at. His head was becoming foggier by the passing second, making it difficult for him to think or feel properly. A fatigued snarl is the last thing that leaves Light before he's too tired to resist— all he can do is lay there and shun the uncomfortable sensations as best as he can.   
  
There's a sharp prick on his hip that twists into a searing vehemence that soon coerces a weak snivel to escape his lips. He twists his body to the side, cramping his muscles to pry himself away from the intense burning. The pungent scent of his own blood suffocates his sense of smell, he can feel it bubbling down his side, dripping slowly to form a tiny puddle, though the splashes are repressed by his strained puffing.   
  
The tip of the scalpel painfully scrapes against his bone, evoking a choked sound of aggression from him. "G-Get the hell off me..! You aren't going to break me!"  
  
His the pace of writhing heightens when the collar around his throat vibrates painfully, leading him to thrash his head from side to side to clear off the effects of the shock. A heavy weight slants towards him, and Light realises that the other has crawled onto him, sitting contently on his hips. They lean down and smash their lips against his, biting down and creating a bloody mess that trails down the side of his chin. His ears prick when he hears a sharp sound, like that of a button being pressed and immediately tenses. Apple pulls away from him, swiping the back of their hand under their mouth to smear the scarlet liquid. Their nails sink into his shoulders as they hold him down, fingers digging into his tender flesh, spiking him with discomfort as he struggles to breathe.  
  
The plate beneath him starts to buzz softly, the surface growing hotter with each passing second. Light then realises why the other was so intent on pushing him down as he struggles against the heavy weight. With his spine pressed directly against the metal, he peels his lips back in a snarl and glares at the person above him. The heat makes it so he's compelled to arch his back against the pain, which doesn't particularly help as he is tied down to the table.   
  
"Are you still trying to be brave, cutie?" Apple's voice rings out in the chilly air, shoving him down even harder with a wicked smile etched into their face.   
  
Twisting his head to the side, Light shoots daggers from his eyes despite the pain permeating through his body.  
  
"Perhaps I could just leave you here.. burning up alone because you're a _stubborn little shit!_ "  
  
A hand smacks his cheek and he recoils, appalled at what they were suggesting— although, he couldn't do anything to stop that. He screws his face up and leans up as best as he can, spitting directly onto their face as a passive aggressive 'fuck you'. The weight lifts off him and the other steps away, an angry glower marring their face as they storm off without a second glace, leaving Light alone with his thoughts —and pain— once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i'm tired as hell


End file.
